Magical Ten
by Starlightshores
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION FOR UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA BUT IT WILL BE A BIT SIMILIAR (I'm not copying the story but some of the characters lifes could be the same and blah blah) I had to pick a Category and I thought Uta No Prince-Sama was the closest to my new series so I picked it.


_Hello Everyone! It's Star and I would like to make an announcement! I will start to write a story/series about the characters that I've created. It will be like a Manga but I wont be drawing the characters since I suck! xD This isn't something that will get popular (Obviously) But if you read the series then I will be really happy that you spent your time reading my poor story! :) Anyway let me introduce the series to you! (Drum Roll!) It's called...! MAGICAL TEN! Woo! xD. Now let's get down to the characters, shall we? There are ten MAIN characters, 3 females and 7 males. Let me introduce the females first since ladies are always first ;) hehe. (They are not in a particular order.)_

**_Petra Castilo:_**

_Age:16_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class A3_

_Appearance: Light brown/dark blond hair colour, her hair is straight and it's up to her shoulders. She has grey eyes (She has a secret). She has fair skin, she is average on her height, her breast size is a bit bigger than average (I'm adding breast size for girls so you guys get a clear image and muscles and sixpacks for the males for the same reason)._

_Traits/Personality: She is interested in sport and always has time to play some sport. She is really kind but sometimes you really don't want to piss her off. (Seriously, you don't) She always tries to smile but often is seen with a serious face. She is really strong and fast. She loves literally loves art, loves painting, drawing, designing, EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ART!~ She is often seen as a older sister figure to the other girls. She is also pessimistic. _

_Ambition: She wants to become a artist and paint/draw lots of pictures and she wants the world to know her as a artist and as a successful person._

**_Hayley Tanaka:_**

_Age:16_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class A3_

_Appearance: Blond hair colour, her hair is curly and it's up to the end of her ribs ( She sometimes hates her hair). She has sea blue eyes. Pale skin, her height is average. Her breasts are the same size as Petra's._

_Traits/Personality: She is always smiling and posing and having a laugh. She usually complains about a hell lot of things which really annoys everyone else. She is kind of a diva but she has her limits and she doesn't go over the bar. When it comes to fashion she becomes a expert and tells you everything you want/need to know. She (In the eyes of the boys) is super cute and often they can't resist her. She is flirty but she doesn't cross the line and stops when she thinks she shouldn't continue._

_Ambition: She wants to become an fashion designer and design clothes for females and males._

**_Sue Mori:_**

_Age: 15 (Nearly 16.. Shh)_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class B3 (She's a grade lower than all of the other characters)_

_Appearance: Dark purple hair, her hair is up to the end of her ribs and it's wavy. She has brown eyes. She has a bit tanned skin, her height is lower than average. Her breasts are a bit smaller than the rest of the girls'._

_Traits/Personality: She is super cheerful and always happy. She often jokes about stuff and she can be really shy at times. She loves to write and she really enjoys writing. She enjoys watching the nature and she loves to know others opinions on things. She is usually described as a crybaby but she doesn't mind. She also wants to be as strong as Petra._

_Ambition: To be a author and publish alot of books._

**_Now time for the males!_**

**_Sam Touya:_**

_Age: 17_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class A1_

_Appearance: Light blond hair, His hair is nearly always messy and his hair is short and it stops going when it reaches his neck. He has light blue eyes. He has pale/fair skin, his height is a bit lower than average male height (Makes him look really cute since he is the shorty!). He has well built muscles and he has a six pack (All the males have a six pack and well built muscles in this so I wont repeat myself...Or at least try not to c:)._

_Traits/Personality: He is super kind and cute (Even when he doesn't try to).He likes to help alot. He loves to dance and act and loves playing sport and exercising. He is always sticking around with Petra since he and her are childhood friends but there is also a different reason why he is always around her. He goes really moody when people think he is weak and that he can't protect himself. He is super generous and honest. He is really fast and strong (Probably the strongest in the whole group)._

_Ambition: He either wants to become a famous athlete or a famous dancer._

_**Leon Yamamoto:**  
_

_Age: 17_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class A1_

_Appearance: Flame red hair, his hair is short, Red/Orange eyes. A bit tanned skin. He is taller than average male height. He also has a well built body._

_Traits/Personality: Leon is super independent and is often seen walking alone through the corridors with a grim expression. He in the inside is a sweet and charming lad but he has a mission to fulfil and he mustn't get distracted. He is always working hard to reach the highest level possible and that sometimes causes him to be aggressive or rude when people talk or complain about stupid things. He is always smiling when talking with others so they don't get worried or suspicious about him. He is honest about things but when it comes to the mission he has to fulfil he lies as much as it takes to persuade you. He also loves acting and he is really good at it himself._

_Ambition: He wants to become a famous Actor._

_**Jun Ito:**_

_Age:17_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class S2 (Top grade)_

_Appearance: Brown Hair, which is always neatly done. Forest green eyes. Pale skin. The same height as average male height; well built body ( ; - Means and)_

_Traits/Personality: He is a genius and he's got class (He's classy). He is super understanding and is always there if you need help but if you ruin his clothes then you wanna run away from him. He doesn't particularly find jokes funny as he can figure them out quickly and they make no sense to him whatsoever but he pretends he finds them funny and "Laughs". Often seen with his work/planning folder and he likes calm and quiet places so he often sits in front of the holy tree which is super important to the Academy. He also loves everything to do with business, money, calculations, plans, everything to do with business._

_Ambition: Wants to become a famous business-man._

_**Ryo Saito:**_

_Age: 18_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class S1_

_Appearance:Blonde hair which is always perfectly done, beautiful blue eyes. Has tanned skin but not too much. he is a bit taller than Leon. Well built body._

_Traits/Personality:He is the massive flirt and he always flirts with girls. He is really sexy when he gets closer to girls and he usually is super smart and uses his smartness to prove he is worthy to the girls. He __is good at arguing and actually getting out of sticky situations by using his beauty charm. He is kind and generous and would do anything for a girl just for her to be his and only his. He usually causes drama and makes girls fight over him. He is super strong and promised himself to protect a girl from danger even if he wasn't interested in her._

_Ambition: To become a male model and have all the females want him._

**_Takao Goto:_**

_Age: 17_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class S2_

_Appearance: Black hair which is up to his shoulders, black eyes and fair skin. Average height for a male. Well built body._

_Traits/Personality: He is super generous and kind and is like a older brother for the girls. He is super understanding and smart. His agility and speed are really good and he is really good with using knifes. He loves cooking and likes especially cooking for others. He usually cooks for his friends and stuff like that. He leads a cooking club and he is pretty popular with the girls because of it. He likes wearing his glasses and usually has them on his nose. He loves challenging others and loves solving puzzles. He usually fools around and usually does food pranks on his friends._

_Ambition: He wants to become a famous chef._

**_Zen Suzuki:_**

_Age:17 (Nearly 18) _

_School: StarRise Academy, Class S1_

_Appearance: Dark blue hair and a couple of lighter blue highlights and his hair is always messy too, he has bright aqua eye colour. Pale/Fair skin, Average male height and a well built body._

_Trait/Personality: He loves playing instruments. He loves music and he always has his headphones with him to listen to music when he wants to. He is always cheerful and happy and he smiles at everyone. He is popular since he makes the best music in school and he usually holds mini concerts for people that wish to hear his music. He is smart but he can act stupid sometimes and there for__ the girls think he is kinda cute. He also loves ice cream._

_Ambition: To become a famous musician._

**_Isao Hashimoto:_**

_Age: 17_

_School: StarRise Academy, Class S2_

_Appearance: Brown cute hair, Brown eyes and his skin is tanned but not much. He is as tall as Ryo and he has a well built body too! xD_

_Traits/Personality: He is the one that gets what he wants. He can be lazy and sometimes moody but he is a very lovable person. He is a prankster even though he is a person that gets treated like a prince. He is super nice but he can trick you into doing stuff. He is a very smart and sneaky person who is loved by all the girls. He is often laughing whilst sitting or laying on the ground/sofas/floors. He loves pictures and takes tons of them and he is a straightforward person. He really is sweet and he sings songs for little girls and performs mini concerts at these schools with little children and he collects money and gives it out to the schools he performed at._

_Ambition: To become a singer._

* * *

_These are the main characters and I wont be changing them. If you want something explained then please send in reviews and I will read them and try to answer/explain the thing to you! Also I hope you like the characters and yeah.. This will be a series made by me. If you want to give me your opinion then send in your __reviews so I can know what you think!_

_-Star_


End file.
